


Darlene’s Shades. (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Darlene wearing her sunglasses
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Darlene’s Shades. (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that her glasses are not pink but I decided to take some artist liberties.

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/yYm3-yewJiiyd49yxfI-bn5olNd909d-ucTbQc3pDx6k3dWpuRUpXWe03wG_WAKUvU-agp0ia63owKC0mhB67iDpR3Gr6-mJXpaKkrj_-lxM6818Hl7h1mo0u9jpizDS44VeS7O7AA=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
